


Well That Wasn't in the Plan

by not_bobo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Maybe you'll hate them idrk they sort of follow tropes(?), Over planet adventures, Self-Esteem Issues, She-Ra Movie Idea I had, You'll love my babies I made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo
Summary: Finn's 13 now, that's pretty great on its own. What's even greater though, is that their moms are finally letting them go on a mission! Except, it seems as if not everything goes to plan for them, and maybe they'd be the one to have to save the saviors.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Finn & Adora (She-Ra), Finn & Catra (She-Ra), Finn & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Finn & Original Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Well That Wasn't in the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for a She-Ra movie. Originally it was going to be a really long one-shot, but because I'm impatient and can't keep shut about this I decided to go ahead and just write it into three chapters or acts as I'm calling them. I really hope you enjoy some quality Finn content! I've never really written my own original characters into stories so this should be fun.

The sound of birds chirping filled the room inside of Brightmoon's castle. Sunshine was peering through the windows making their presence known, while a sleeping heap was on the bed located in between two windows on the far wall from the door. The door to the room opened as a woman with brown hair in a ponytail and a pair of ears peered in.

"You should get up, the chefs are almost done making breakfast," Catra said as she waited for a response. Under the blankets, the flicker of a feline ear was spotted along with the movement of the blankets. Once the magicat underneath revealed their consciousness the other left the room once more.

They stood up and slowly made their way to the bathroom to prepare themselves for the day. First their hair, bleached blonde by their godparent, at only the cost of confusion from their moms. Next the outfit, a tank top, and shorts. Quickly they made their way out of the room to the dining area, where they took a seat at the table located in the center of the room.

"Finn, there you are!" Finn's mom said as she walked into the room. Adora took a seat beside Finn and looked them down, "Catra told me you slept in, you know you can't do that if you expect to come with us more."

"I know, mom." Finn sighed, "I needed my beauty sleep, it keeps me refreshed." Adora chuckled before rolling her eyes.

"Alright then, but if you need your beauty sleep so much then maybe going to bed earlier would be a good idea," Finn grumbled at this response.

"I'm 13 now, can't I stay up later if I want to?" They countered. Adora quickly became a little more stern.

"You're going to miss out on stuff like this in the future if you keep sleeping in so late," She said, putting a hand on Finn's head. Finn quickly ducked away from the hand.

" _Mom_!" They dramatically growled, "My hair, I brushed it a few minutes ago."

"And you bleached your hair without notifying me nor Catra, having Double Trouble help you," She placed her face in her palm, "It looks fine, even if it's messy."

"Yeah, right..." Finn mumbled, Adora looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" She said. Finn quickly shook their head.

"Nothing, mom," Finn replied as they crossed their arms and leaning back in the chair they were in. Soon enough their mama entered the room. Catra sat on the other side of Finn and gave them a smile.

"Good morning," She said, to which Finn smiled back as a reply. Soon enough the food was placed on the table, a plate of pancakes for each person. Them, their mom, and their mama. Finn noticed that both their uncle and aunt were completely missing.

"Hey, where's Uncle Bow and Aunt Glimme-"

"Good morning!" Bow said as he entered to room, Glimmer just behind. The two sat on the opposite side of the table, and quickly were served pancakes as well, "Sorry we took so long, Glimmer was tired."

"You should try carrying a child for 9 months, then talk to me about being tired," Glimmer sighed. She was currently with child, which meant sooner or later Finn was going to have a little cousin.

"I'm still sad that you and Uncle Bow won't be able to come on this mission..." Finn said, their ears down.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world," She said, "You could have a cousin when you guys get back."

"True," They said, taking a bite of their pancake that was on top. Finn continued to eat the pancakes and soon enough the plate looked as if the pancakes had never been there.

"Hey, Finn?" Catra asked, Finn, turned to look at their mama.

"Mhm?" They responded.

"Did you finish packing last night?" Catra asked. Finn paused their sip of the drink they were holding.

"Uh... No ma'am," Finn said, sulking in their chair.

"Go finish, right now," She said, the authority standing high above Finn's own vocals wise.

" _Ahah_... I'll be back!" They said as they stood up and rushed out of the dining hall back to their own room. Once inside they quickly closed the door behind them and let out a sigh of relief.

"You came in quick, what's the rush?" Finn jumped at the familiar voice from in the corner.

"Double Trouble! You scared me!" They complained as Double Trouble sat down a completed bag on Finn's bed. They walked up to the bed and started at the bag then the lizard. Skeptic for a moment they peeked inside, revealing a few extra pairs of clothes, Finn's battle staff, and a whole bunch of snacks and drinks. As they closed the bag they turned back to their godparent, "So... You finished my packing?"

"One must get their beauty rest," They placed a reassuring hand on Finn's shoulder and smiled, "You'll be fine, you've learned from the best."

"You're just saying that cuz' I learned how to kick people in the shins from you," Finn giggled.

"I beg your pardon, I taught you how to basically disable someone, if that isn't good enough for your expectations which seem to grow higher by the day, then I have no place here," Double Trouble sighed, removing their hand from the magicat's shoulder, "You should probably go on to your moms again, you three will be leaving soon."

"Four, don't forget about Melog," Finn corrected as they walked to the door, Double Trouble close behind. The two walked out of the room and down to the front of the castle where Adora, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer were all standing. When the duo came into view Catra waved to them from afar to which soon enough there was a group of 6 standing outside Mara's Ship.

"You ready to go?" Catra said, taking Finn's backpack from them.

"Yup!" Finn was quick to turn around to Bow, Glimmer, and Double Trouble. One by one they hugged each of them. Once done with that the group gave their final goodbyes and Finn, Adora, Catra, and Melog were leaving Etheria.

"Hey, Adora?" Catra had asked mid-flight. Finn had been looking out the window of the ship and had turned when their mama spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever tell Finn what we were doing?"

". . ."

"I thought you told them?"

"I didn't! You said _you_ would!"

"I did not! You mean they have no idea where we're even going?!"

"I suppose so!"

"Fine, we'll tell Finn together instead. Easy." Finn had tried their hardest not to laugh at the scene. This wasn't rare for their family, they had this kind of 'energy' as Double Trouble had once put it.

"Finn?" Adora had called for them, and in so, Finn moved to the other side of the room, "We never told you where we were going..."

"Or what we're doing once we get to the planet," Catra cut in, "To put it simple since I know you sometimes choose not to listen, we're going to this planet named Frai that kind of got taken over by a dictator of sorts, so we're liberating them."

"To put it longer though," Adora continued, "The former King and Queen of the main kingdom of the planet... Passed away. Leaving the heir to the throne, so they took over and went crazy according to the help message we got. We originally went and restored magic to the planet, more specifically to the royal family so assuming their child got passed down magic, then they might have some too."

"Sort of like me?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, but more literal in this sense, you just... You're tall," Adora stood on her toes to be more eye level with her child. Finn was very tall for their age, and species. They were around 5'9 to be exact. It'd taken almost their whole life for their moms to figure out that their height came from She-Ra's magic. So in a sense, it was a result of slight magical growth spurt from an 8-foot tall warrior princess lady.

"Worst case scenario they have magic is what your mom is saying, but we also have magic that can combat just about any evil," Catra's tail was flicking slightly.

After what had felt like years, the quarto arrived on the planet. Melog had shielded them so they could land without detection and be immediately detained. The group needed a plan first, more so they needed to know what they were up against.

"If we approach the front of the castle we can show up as guests, maybe try and figure out their weakness that way?" Adora had suggested.

"Adora, take it from me, being in easy access to the person we're fighting is the worst thing you can do. Even if you're on their side," Catra pointed out. Adora quickly scribbled over what she'd written down. Finn was watching from afar as the wives tried plan after plan.

"What if... We send just Melog in to get insight. Melog can tell you the information they gather and then we can go from there," The blonde princess was writing quickly down her plan onto the sheet of paper in front of her.

"I can go with Melog," Finn suggested. They hadn't really bothered putting input into the plans but... They weren't the best in their opinion.

"Absolutely not, you're going to stick with at least one of us at all times. This is a foreign planet and we have no idea what to expect with this person." Catra quickly shut down Finn's idea, but Melog quickly started mewling to Catra, "What do you mean? It's absolutely not!" Melog got more annoyed within a few moments and continued meowing, "Oh, I guess... That's true. Fine." Catra took a deep breath before turning back to Finn, "Well, I guess it's not a horrible idea. You'd be the least likely to get directly recognized."

"You're seriously not letting this happen..." Adora sighed, her face giving off that she'd given up at even trying to stop Finn, let alone Catra.

"Melog pointed out that Finn is pretty discreet, they know how to get out of trouble and won't be recognized as much as we would be," She replied, "The two can go inside whatever sort of castle we're going to approach, and sneak around. After that, we'll make a plan on how to handle this situation."

"She-Ra is obviously in the plan, right?" Adora said, getting a hopeful look, "I mean, if we need a large amount of strength then, of course, we'd need her!"

". . ." The rest of the group stayed silent.

"Just because we're liberating a planet doesn't mean we'll need She-Ra," Catra said, Adora's face drooped a little, "But, we are liberating a planet so we may get to use She-Ra just for show." Adora's eyes lightened up again and Finn couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Alright, Finn." Catra walked over to Finn along with Melog, "You'll go inside the castle and find out anything you can, Melog will cover you two up. Be safe and don't get caught." Finn beamed at the fact they were going to get to play an important role.

"Okay, I won't let you down!" Finn said, hoping onto Melog's back, "How long should we be gone?"

"About an hour, maybe less," Adora said, "We are in the open and since you'll have Melog, we'll have no cover-up." Adora walked over to Finn and hugged them.

"Stay safe," Adora smiled, Catra came and joined the hug.

"I know you'll be fine, we love you," She said, ruffling Finn's hair a little.

"I love you guys too," They said as Catra and Adora let Finn out of their grip. Finn quickly dove into their backpack and pulled out their battle staff. Once it was out of the bag, Finn threw it onto the ground of the ship, "Gonna bring this just in case."

"And remember if anything happens you come back immediately and get us," Adora said, Finn could feel the anxiety radiating off of his mom but was quick to assure her.

"I learned from the best, remember," They smiled as the ship opened up and soon enough Finn and Melog were on their way away from the ship. The air around had an interesting feel, definitely warmer and more humid then Etheria's average climate. The area they were in was lined with trees reaching almost to the clouds. After a few minutes, the duo made it to the edge of the forest, where they got more of a vantage point. Out in the distance, they spotted the... Was it a castle? Finn was pretty sure it was. It stood alone against the grassy background. If this planet wasn't being ruled by a supposedly crazy dictator Finn would be enjoying the view but there wasn't time.

"Alright, we should probably get cloaked up until we reach a sheltered spot again," Finn said to Melog, who quickly turned them invisible. Melog ran across the field with Finn still on her back. The ride was pretty enjoyable, as the warm sun made Finn feel relaxed.

_I need to focus though..._

They thought to themselves as Melog came to a halt. They'd reached the end of the field. Just a few hundred feet away from them stood the entrance of the castle, which was guarded. Very guarded. Around 10 guards alone were surrounding the entrance. Finn took a moment to think of their approach. The idea came quickly luckily for them.

"We should wait until someone is entering the castle then sneak in behind them with ourselves cloaked," Finn whispered into Melog's ear. Melog mewled in approval and they both sat relaxed on the ground. Finn was quick to realize they probably shouldn't stay out in the open, "Actually we should probably move..." They quickly looked around to see if there was a sheltered spot. Finn spotted a grouping of rocks that were beside the trail that had a space in the center that was pretty highly cover, just high enough to hide them, but let them still see. They moved to the rocks and got between them and soon enough the two were on the ground waiting. The sun was still shining so Finn decided to close their eyes for a little while...

**. . .**

"We should hurry, Meri is not going to like if we take too long," Finn awoke to the sound of voices near them. They looked up and realized the sun was setting.

**_CRAP!_ **

They'd been asleep this entire time. Quickly Finn shook Melog awake and soon enough the feline alien was woken as well. Melog cloaked them and jumped out from the rocks. They walked close behind the end of the cart. The cart happened to be covered and Finn couldn't help but wonder what was underneath the blanket. That wasn't important though, they'd already wasted enough time sleeping the entire day away.

_Mom and Mama are gonna be so worried..._

They dreaded the lecture they'd receive when they got back. The group soon was in front of the gate and the guards let the people in front of them inside. Finn noticed that one of the people with the carriage had a tail, and Finn assumed that might be something common on this planet...

They came to a stop just outside the door to the castle and soon enough a taller figure exited the front. They were only about an inch or two taller than Finn and had side shaved hair with an extremely long and thin ponytail in the back, the person's helmet had a space for two rounded animal ears. They couldn't tell what animal of ears they were though. The figure removed their helmet and revealed a younger gentleman who looked at the two people who arrived a long look.

"Sorry we took so long, we have something you'll probably want to see," The first person with a tail spoke. They removed the back cover of the wagon to reveal...

Finn suppressed the urge to yell. They covered their mouth with their hands as it was revealed that underneath the blanket had been Adora and Catra, tied with rope and scarves over their mouth.

"What's the meaning of this..?" The tallest spoke. He looked at Adora and Catra for a moment before grumbling. He proceeded to let the scarf down off of Catra's mouth.

" _LET US GO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!_ " Catra yelled, Finn stood in shock and was hugging Melog's neck as they hyperventilated in panic.

"No one's going to save you, cry all you want," The eared guy said as he turned around walking into the castle. The other two people went to the side of the castle and leaned up against it. Adora and Catra were both huddled close.

"Adora, are you okay?" Finn could pick up Catra speaking to Adora. Adora had nodded and was looking around frantically, "Where do you think Finn is?" Adora gave Catra a look of are you kidding me.

"Oh yeah... I hope they're okay..." Catra sighed. They felt guilty that they'd worried their moms so much, but they need to save them first. Finn slid the battle staff out of their pocket and found a sharp end. They rushed over with Melog to behind the cart and took a hand on the rope. They started with Catra's ropes. Catra looked shocked for a moment but quickly looked relieved when she recognized Finn. Once done cutting Catra's ropes they moved to Adora's and soon enough the rope was undone.

"I'm guessing She-Ra didn't work," Finn mumbled. Catra stared to where Finn was and gave a disapproving look.

"It did work, I just uh... Got distracted..." Adora muttered. Melog quickly cloaked the 4 and they made their way to the entrance gate. The first issue was quickly spotted when they reached the gate though. It was locked shut.

". . ." The three stayed silent as they turned around to see the same guy who had gone back inside. He stared dead ahead directly at Finn.

"We know you're there," He said, "Show yourselves!" The four stayed silent as the guy came closer and closer to them. He took out a staff and began swinging it around in the air. The staff swung into Melog's side and sent the feline across the courtyard, and with that, revealed the other 3, "There's more of you?!" His anger came closer to the surface as Finn pulled out their battle staff and opened it up on both ends.

"Don't come close..." Finn said, putting a protective arm around his mom's. Melog was still on the ground across from them, obviously tired from the overuse of magic.

"Or what?" He replied, "You have no idea who you're up against."

"Magic, guess what genius, the moment we get She-Ra back into the game you're done for. Magic was brought here thanks to She-Ra so I suppose she can take it away just as easily," Finn countered. For a moment Finn looked back and saw Adora beaming with pride at her child.

"That's not going to be possible," He sighed as he rushed forward again and made a strike directly at Finn. Finn used their staff to block the other staff and duck. They ran to the side away from Adora and Catra and was followed by the mystery dude. Finn aimed their staff at the guy and swung, but was stopped by his staff. This same scenario continued for a few minutes while in the background Finn noticed their mom yelling over and over.

" _FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL_!" Adora repeatedly yelled while holding her hand out, frustration painted across her face. Catra was standing by supporting Adora at the moment but when a swing was directed at a distracted Finn, they watched as Catra started to run over.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Came a yell, a feminine sounding one. The door opened and after a second Catra was stopped by a net being thrown directly at her. The staff hit Finn and they were knocked onto the ground, and soon enough were pinned. The figure that emerged was a shorter girl, no taller than 4'9, with two more feline-like ears sprouting from her head. She walked over to Adora and looked her in the eye. She then spoke once more, "Oh, aren't you She-Ra?"

". . ." Adora wasn't speaking, "Yes, who are you?"

"That's not important, what's important is that you'll have a really nice nap." And with a palm placed on Adora's cheek, she had collapsed to the ground.

" ** _ADORA!_** " Catra had screamed, trying to escape the net but failed. The girl came to Catra and stared her in the eye.

"And you, I suppose you're her wife," She sighed placing a hand on Catra's cheek and soon enough Catra stopped struggling, "Oh, who's this?"

She began to walk to Finn and stared them down.

"Hmm..." She stayed quiet as she squatted to be more eye level, "I didn't know the allusive She-Ra had a kid. Wirli, are they a threat?"

"Not that I know of, seemed pretty weak with this staff," He nodded to the staff that had been tossed a couple feet away.

"Alright then, just leave them outside," She grumbled, "If you're smart you'll leave and never come back, and maybe I'll let you have your mommy's back..." She stood up and placed a foot on Finn's head. They could feel their heart beating out of their chest as the foot became more forceful by the second.

"Or maybe not, I don't know, _they seem to be having a nice nap anyways_ ," And with a little giggle she kicked Finn in the face and all Finn remembered was the darkness that surrounded them.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crud, just to remind y'all I was originally going to write this all in one long chapter one-shot BUT I like the idea of suspense, plus I drafted all this into 3 acts (which will be each chapter) so I think this format will work. I hope you'll enjoy what I have planned for this story, I'm excited to write it. I don't know when the next act will be released BUT I have all of August with no school so I have the time to write it. Have a good day/night!


End file.
